redwallfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin The Warrior
Martin the Warrior was the co-founder of redwall abbey along with Abbess Germaine.Martin helped and was probley the main reason why mossflower was freed from Tsamina Greeneyes rule.Martin was known as being the abbeys backbone and he remained so after death.He was a great fight who came from the north lands he was wise and strong and loved a good fight Background Martin was born in a cave to Luke the Warrior and Sayna. Sadly, Martin never knew his mother, for their cave was attacked. After Sayna was murdered by Vilu Dasker. After the attack, Luke gave Martin his sword and sailed off on the Sayna (the ship not the person) in search of revenge. Martin was then raised by his maternal grandmother, Windred. As a young mouse, Martin was headstrong and even rebellious, sometimes resenting that his older friend Timballisto lead the tribe of warrior mice rather than Himself. Martin would often push at Timbal's authority. On one such time Martin traveled needlessly far from the caves and began chopping at driftwood with his father's sword, reasoning that he could not be scolded too harshly for bringing back firewood. Windred came out after him and started to chide him, but a patrol sent by arrived on the scene. Martin tried to fend them off, but he was struck unconscious and his sword was stolen. He and Windred were chained to a long line of other captured beasts and marched off to be slaves at Fort Marshank. Windred died along the way, effectively leaving Martin an orphan, though Luke's death probably occured after Martin's grandmother's Death. Eventuly he escaped with the help of mousemaid, Laterose of Noonvale, her brother Brome, a squirrel Felldoh, and their mole friend Grumm Trencher. Laterose, Grumm, And Martin traveled to Noonvale, Rose's home, and returned with help to fight Bagrang. When they return, Martin leads the army against Marshank. Badrang is set upon by Rose. He throws Rose hard against the wall, causing a fatal concussion. In a rage, Martin fights and kills Badrang. Martin then passes out. Shortly after recovering, Martin traveled south towards Mossflower. He was unable to bring himself to return to Noonvale due to Rose's death. By mere chance, he wandered into the domain of Tsmarnia greeneys who arrest him and broke his sword. He is then thrown in prison. Gonff, the Prince of Mousethieves, is thrown in there a couple of seasons later for purloining some food out of Kotir. Later on, Gonff frees Martin and himself from the cell. They then travel to Salamandastron, where Boar the Fighter reforges Martin's sword. He returns with forces that double the original amount. He then kills tsmarnia and saves Mossflower from her evil rule. With peace in Mossflower, Martin willingly joined in seeing Abbess Germaine's dreams of an Abbey to reality. Martin proved himself a natural leader in peace as much as war, and was known to be the backbone of the Abbey. When a hedgehog from the Northlands named Trimp arrived one summer and mentioned Luke, Martin journeyed to the North Shores to learn about his father's life. After this, he gave up warfare and had his sword affixed to Redwall's weather vane. He brought back from the Northlands a of his grandfather, which was eventually expanded into a tapestry of himself. The tapestry is hung in . Martin was known to have gone on at least one more quest, possibly alone, after the construction of Redwall Abbey.One day martin died of old age and was buried beneath the abbeys stairs where he still lies. Triva Category:Warrior Category:Charcter